


Shitty Prom

by Yaschiri



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Dipper being a jealous shit lol, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaschiri/pseuds/Yaschiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper laments prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shitty Prom

**Author's Note:**

> This was like my second Pinecest story I'd ever written, so here you go! U: I think this is the only time I ever touch on this universe with the Mabel-has-a-boyfriend-thing. I may poke at it again later, who knows.

Dipper leaned back against the punch table, eyes trailing a young woman hooked onto the arm of one of the jocks on the foot ball team; he couldn’t remember what position he played, and frankly he didn’t care, eyes narrowing as he smiled handsomely down at his girlfriend. A small shake of her shoulders, the tips of her fingers pressing to her glossed lips-whatever he’d said had made her laugh, recently freed pearly whites flashing in the dimly-lit room.

A bubble of emotion rose in his chest, crossing his arms and sneering a little. The sight of them together made him want to step between them and sweep her away, take her into his arms, show her what exactly she was missing.

He knew better though, the tiny rational part of his brain chirped at him. He knew better than to do something so reckless. Instead he turned away angrily, snatching a paper cup from near the bowl of punch and pouring himself a glass, wondering briefly why they didn’t just serve it out of one of those coolers instead of out of a glass bowl. Maybe it was…what would Mabel call it? Aesthetic? Something stupid like that. It was stupid, whatever the reason. This whole thing was stupid.

Taking a gulp of the fruit-esq flavored drink, he about spit it back out, shivering out right at the taste. With a toss, not quite caring if it made a mess or not, the half-full cup was in the garbage can and Dipper was back to staring out at the dance floor.

As soon as he turned around, a pair of strikingly brown eyes met his, the experience akin to looking into a mirror.

“Yo, broski!” came the chipper greeting. Dipper felt his palms get sweaty near-instantly as he offered a smile that he hoped wasn’t nervous.

“Hey, Mabes,” he replied, eyes following his twin as she settled next to him against the table. For once in her life, Mabel wasn’t wearing something outlandish but instead something elegant and if Dipper was being perfectly honest with himself, sexy. The dress she was wearing she had picked out specially for prom, claiming that you were only a high school senior once-to which Dipper retorted with “unless you’re that ass hole on the lacrosse team”.

The neckline was high, stopping just below the curve of her throat; the colour was a pale, robin’s egg blue, reaching all the way down to just above her ankles. A slit up the right hand side of the dress stopped at about mid-thigh, adding that little flair of maturity that complimented the entirety of her. She’d even done her hair in ringlets, the curls holding perfectly after a ton of hairspray and a little love from their mother.

“So whatchya doin’ over here?” she asked, glancing over at Dipper as he pulled nervously at the tie about his throat; the colour was almost spot-on to Mabel’s dress, off by only a shade or two.

“Oh just…waiting on Jenny,” he replied, trying to sound casual.

“Yeah? Where’d she go?”

“Uh…ladies’ room, I think. She rushed off and hasn’t been back around yet…” He shrugged, smiling a little easier at his sister whom smiled back.

“Aw, I’m sure she’ll be back around soon! Want me to wait with ya?”

“Yeah that-no, wait, what about…” He made a motion with his hand, as if trying to scoop the answer out of the air, before it suddenly hit him, “…Jason! Yeah, what about Jason? Doesn’t he wanna…like dance or whatever?”

“Yeah, of course, but he had to go out to the car for something, said it was important,” she said, eyes shining gently under what little lighting there was. “He’ll be back in any minute though~”

“Ah, yeah, of course…” Dipper trailed off, sitting perfectly still and enjoying the gentle warmth from Mabel sitting so close, trying to soak in her presence, her warmth. He could smell the perfume she’d decided to wear today too, the scent light and reminisce of something semi-sweet and kind of woody. It was comfortable when he didn’t have to worry about trying to hide his feelings, his desires from her, when he could just be near her. His tranquility was promptly broken as the jock he’d spotted earlier approached the two of them, smiling at Mabel and shooting a wink at Dipper.

“Hey there Dipparooni! My Bel-Bel~” he said enthusiastically, his pet name for Mabel making Dipper practically retch; the effect was the opposite on Mabel however as she pushed off of the table and smiled wide at her date.

“My darling Jay-Jay!” she cooed, leaning up to nuzzle her nose to his gently. Dipper felt a mix of disgust and raging jealousy rise up.

“Oh, gross, c’mon Mabel seriously,” came the complaint, trying to hide the flush on his cheeks from the emotions battling in his chest at the sight. Jason only laughed, Mabel grinning cheekily.

“Aw, c’mon bro-bro, you know you love me~” was the smug reply. She leaned over and elbowed him roughly, Dipper grumbling and rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah…I do love you, you big dumb-dumb.”

The statement was more true than he could possibly ever want to explain.

“At least I’m not as big of a dumb-dumb as you, dumb-dumb~”

Dipper opened his mouth, a reply on the tip of his tongue before he was silenced by a gentle kiss to his cheek. Mabel pulled back, satisfied at the red creeping up his neck from the contact and the look of what she assumed to be horror crossing his face.

“Jesus-Mabel-!”

“Heehee, have fun waiting on your date, Dippy, I’ll see you at home later~” Unable to get another word in edge-wise, Dipper was forced to watch, with a sway of her hips he noted, his sister walk away arm-in-arm with the too-nice jock she called her boyfriend.

Rubbing a hand along his cheek where he still felt the burn of her lips, a quiet and wistful sigh escaped his throat. He had a feeling he was going to have to grill her later about Jason and that wink he’d given to Dipper. Then try not to get jealous and keep his secret under lock and key.

Maybe it would be better to let Mabel come to him.

Another sigh.

He just wanted this stupid night to be over.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [Yaschiri](http://www.yaschiri.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, if you want more Pinecest or just other shit in general! I also fight stupid children on a semi-daily basis.


End file.
